Rock
thumb|right|335 px El rock es un género musical del siglo XX y de la época contemporánea del cual nacen cada uno de los diversos géneros musicales derivados del rock and roll.1 Suele interpretarse, entre otros muchos instrumentos que habitualmente se adicionan, con guitarra, batería, bajo y, algunas veces, instrumentos de teclado como el órgano y el piano. El primitivo rock se deriva de gran cantidad de fuentes, principalmente blues, rhythm and blues y country, pero también del gospel, jazz y folk, todas estas influencias combinadas en una simple estructura musical que, basada en blues, «era rápida, bailable y pegadiza. ' ' La música rock tiene sus raíces en la era del rock and roll y el rockabilly de los años 1950. A mediados de los años 1960, la música rock se combinó con la música folk para crear el folk rock, con el blues para crear el blues rock y con el jazz, para crear el jazz-rock fusión, y sin una marca de tiempo para crear el rock psicodélico. En los años 1970, el rock incorporó influencias del soul, el funk, y la música latina. También en los años 1970, el rock desarrolló varios subgéneros, como el soft rock, el hard rock, el rock progresivo, el heavy metal y el punk. Los subgéneros del rock de los años 1980 incluyen el new wave, el new romantic, el glam rock, el synth-pop, el hardcore punk, rock alternativo, el thrash metal, y el speed metal. Los subgéneros del rock de los años 1990 incluyen el grunge, el britpop, el indie rock. A continuación se exponen algunos de los momentos de mayor relevancia en la evolución del género por orden cronológico: ' ' 'Cronología y evolución del rock' ' ' Años 1950 Elvis Presley.1954, un desconocido joven llamado Elvis Presley graba la canción That's all right Mama, la cual según la revista Rolling Stone es la primera canción de rock and roll de la historia, en un comienzo Elvis no llega a un gran público. Es en el año 1956 cuando comienza el fenómeno de Elvis y con ello el fenómeno del rock and roll, los movimientos pélvicos, bailes, atractivo físico y versátil voz, hacen llegar a Elvis a lo más alto de la música popular, siendo denominado, El Rey o Rey del rock and roll. Años 50Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley y Little Richard; el rock eminentemente "negro". Años 50 Chuck Berry, uno de los iconos más infuyentes y respetados del rock de los ultimos tiempos.Bill Haley, Gene Vincent, Vince Taylor, Eddie Cochran, Jerry Lee Lewis y Roy Orbison Popularizan muchos éxitos, acercando el rock and roll a la población blanca. Años 50Popularización del rock a gran escala. Años 50"El día en que murió la música". Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens y Big Bopper fallecen en un accidente de avión. Años más tarde, Don McLean trataría este tema en su canción "American Pie". Años 50.A lo largo de los años 50, se cultiva el Surf rock y el Rock instrumental, que continuaría a lo largo de los primeros 60 con grupos como The Shadows.Años 50, principios de los años 60.Phil Spector revoluciona la forma de grabar música con su "Wall Of Sound" y se convertiría en el modelo a seguir para los productores musicales de los años 60. Nace el soul gracias a la sacrílega mezcla de gospel y rhythm and blues impulsada por Ray Charles y Sam Cooke, estilo que en su evolución fue exitosamente promovida por los sellos Stax y Motown. Finales de los años 50, principios de los años 60.El rock and roll llega a Reino Unido con músicos como Billy Fury y Marty Wilde. Se populariza el skiffle de Lonnie Donegan y grupos como The Quarrymen (que más tarde se convertirán en The Beatles a finales de los años 50, principios de los años 60).Surgen iconos como Everly BrotherseditarAños 1960, beatlemanía e invasión británica The Beatles.Surgen The Beatles y la denominada Invasión británica The Rolling Stones, The Kinks, Small Faces, The Who, The Yardbirds, The Animals. Nace el movimiento mod liderado por varios de estos grupos. Principios y mediados de los años 60.En Estados Unidos inicia el denominado "surf rock", género del cual son los Beach Boys sus máximos exponentes, con melodías pegajosas y letras que hablaban del estilo de vida playero y despreocupado de la juventud acomodada.Bob Dylan utiliza la guitarra eléctrica en canciones con base folk, creando el folk rock. Le seguirían The Byrds, Simon and Garfunkel o Crosby, Stills and Nash. Mediados de los años 60.El rock psicodélico nace en California con Grateful Dead, Jefferson Airplane, The Doors,The Turtles ,Love y Iron Butterfly o el pop rock influenciado por el hippismo de The Mamas and The Papas y Association. En el Reino Unido es asimilado por los grupos de la Invasión Británica, encabezados por los Beatles y su Revolver, su Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band y su Magical Mystery Tour (entre otros). The Rolling Stones con su Their Satanic Majesties Request, Asimismo surgen otras bandas muy innovadoras como Pink Floyd, Traffic, Jethro Tull o Soft Machine que más tarde darían lugar al rock progresivo. Se populariza el uso del sintetizador Moog, el Mellotron y el Sitar. Mediados y finales de los años 60.En muchos de estos grupos se haría patente una fuerte tendencia blues rock, de la que serían grandes exponentes como Janis Joplin y su banda Big Brother & The Holding Company,3 además de formaciones como Canned Heat. Mediados y finales de los años 60.Jimi Hendrix, Keith Richards y Eric Clapton con Cream revolucionan la forma de tocar la guitarra eléctrica.4 5 Mediados y finales de los años 60Frank Zappa y sus Mothers Of Invention serían una temprana muestra del rock progresivo y sinfónico más inclasificable e iconoclasta, donde se encontraban Edgar Varese y Stravinsky, la comedia, el rock, y las referencias contraculturales. Mediados y finales de los años 60.La Creedence Clearwater Revival y Buffalo Springfield, grupo del que saldría Neil Young, se encargan de mantener el lado más clásico y purista del rock and roll en una década convulsa y experimental, facturando un Rock de impronta añeja y melodías trabajadas, no exento de mensajes reivindicativos. Mediados y finales de los años 60.En 1967 se publica el primer disco de Leonard Cohen, que consolida en una dilatada carrera la figura de cantautor y crooner del rock, influyendo en muchos artistas que más tarde desarrollarían este concepto.Y en 1969 el primero en solitario de Neil Young, que aúna lirismo acústico con distorsión y crudeza, aderezada con espíritu psicodélico. Esta fórmula inspiraría a varias generaciones de músicos, y muy en concreto a la generación grunge. También en 1969 publica Led Zeppelin sus dos primeros álbumes.The Velvet Underground; el lado más oscuro, lírico, y artístico del rock;6 inspirados por la "Factory" de Andy Warhol dejan una huella indeleble en el rock, influyendo en el punk, el rock gótico, y en toda la escena posterior alternativa. Su líder Lou Reed evolucionaría posteriormente en su carrera en solitario, a caballo entre la poesía y el rock, tocando glam rock en los 70 con discos como Transformer o Berlín. Años 60 y años 70.King Crimson en 1969 lanza su primer disco titulado In the Court of the Crimson King, el cual sería considerado el primer álbum de rock progresivo.A principios de los 60 aparecen en España los primeros grupos de Rock. en Madrid Los Relámpagos, Los Continentales, Los Pekenikes y en Barcelona los que más destacan son: Los Sirex, Los Mustags y Los King's Boys. Se crea una especie de rivalidad, que lleva a celebrar unos encuentros en el entonces conocido Palacio de los Deportes de la calle Lérida en Barcelona.editarAños 1970Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Queen, Blue Cheer; empiezan a combinar elementos de otros géneros musicales y sientan las raíces de lo que sería otro género, el heavy metal a mediados de los años 60 y primeros años 70, que alcanzó su máxima popularidad en la década de los Años 80.Con el disco Paranoid de Black Sabbath se da por sentada la creación del heavy metal.Gracias a la Gira de The Rolling Stones American Tour 1972 se da por sentada la frase "Drogas, sexo y Rock and Roll"Paul Rodgers saltaría a la fama con Free, principalmente a través del tema "All right now", a finales de los '60 y principios de los '70, para luego formar Bad Company. The Faces, con Rod Stewart a la cabeza, serían otro exponente de ese rock de crudeza clásica, a caballo entre el blues rock y el hard rock.La banda Queen salta a la fama con una mezcla de hard rock, rock progresivo, heavy metal, glam rock y ópera rock. Primeros años 70. Además se considera que el single Stone Cold Crazy, fue la primera canción de Thrash metal.Stooges, New York Dolls y MC5, y más tarde The Runaways, comienzo del proto punk. Últimos años 60 y años 70.En 1974 nace el Punk Rock con uno de los pioneros del género: Ramones. Esta música esta caracterizada por ser más simple, generalmente por su corta duración entre 1 o 2 minutos, y no realizar solos de guitarra complicados. Otra característica son las letras reivindicativas hacia los problemas políticos y sociales. El mítico club CBGB, en New York; un desaparecido icono del punk y la new wave que vio las primeras actuaciones de Ramones, The Dictators o Blondie.Nace el funk a partir de innovaciones rítmicas en el soul de gente como James Brown como cabeza visible, The Meters en Nueva Orleans y con otros artistas como Sly & The Family Stone, Kool & The Gang o George Clinton aportando diferentes perspectivas al género. Todos ellos junto con Marvin Gaye, Isaac Hayes o Curtis Mayfield darían lugar al movimiento blaxploitation y serían fundamentales para el desarrollo de la posterior música disco y el hip hop. Primera mitad de los años 70.Jethro Tull, Pink Floyd, Genesis etapa Peter Gabriel, Yes, Rush y King Crimson: el rock progresivo y el jazz rock. Pink Floyd lanzarían Dark Side of the Moon, que se convertiría en el disco más exitoso del género, postulándose asimismo como padres del space rock, que tendría en Hawkwind su continuidad. Primeros años 70Emerge el glam rock con artistas como T.Rex, Queen, Bowie, Roxy Music, Alice Cooper, Slade o Sweet, a los que se sumaron otros como Lou Reed o The Stooges. El glam actualizó, con provocación y maquillaje, la frescura del rock and roll de los años 50 frente al virtuosismo del rock progresivo, influyendo posteriormente en el punk y en todos los géneros que nacieron a partir de él a finales de la década. Primera mitad de los años 70.Ola de hard rock norteamericano.Mountain y Grand Funk Railroad crean un nuevo estilo y son pioneros del hard rock y el heavy metal norteamericano. Aerosmith salta a la fama,con una rara mezcla de hard rock con ritmos funkys. Paralelamente surgen grupos como Kiss, Cheap Trick y Ted Nugent, En Australia nacen AC/DC y en Irlanda Thin Lizzy, mientras en Inglaterra emergen Motörhead, quienes impondrían una mayor velocidad en los riffs, adelantándose al crossover punk-metal y al thrash. Años 70.Segunda etapa y desarrollo final del heavy metal. Rainbow, UFO, Judas Priest, Scorpions, Nazareth, Uriah Heep como algunas de las bandas dentro del movimiento. Años 70. Judas Priest, mítica banda de heavy metal que introdujo la indumentaria típica de los heavys.El power pop recupera las melodías de los grupos de la Invasión británica combinándolas con guitarras enérgicas con artistas como Big Star, Todd Rundgren o The Raspberries. A finales de la década el género vive su éxito comercial gracias a grupos como The Knack. A partir de los 90 grupos de rock alternativo como Teenage Fanclub y The Posies revitalizarían el género. Años 1970.Kraut-rock, derivación alemana del rock sinfónico o progresivo, en la se comienza a usar el sintetizador, derivado del Moog, de una cierta manera que provocaría el nacimiento de la música electrónica. Can, Neu!, Kraftwerk. Años 70. Bon Scott (derecha) con Angus Young (izquierda), tocando en vivo con AC/DC en el Ulster Hall en agosto de 1979.La gran explosión inglesa del punk, tras la aparición de Ramones, Misfits, Patti Smith, Iggy Pop y The Dictators, seguidos por Dead Boys y The Heartbreakers en EE.UU. y como reacción a los excesos, vuelta a lo básico; surgen en el Reino Unido Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Damned, Buzzcocks, The Slits. Finales de los años 70.Desde Jamaica el reggae alcanza popularidad en todo el mundo gracias a Bob Marley seguido de otros artistas como Peter Tosh y Jimmy Cliff. Otro ritmo jamaiquino, el dub, se populariza de la mano de Lee «Scratch» Perry. El reggae marcaría profundamente a muchos músicos de rock, como The Rolling Stones, y especialmente a la generación punk y new wave, entre ellos The Clash y The Police. A partir de esa fusión de punk y reggae evolucionaría el ska moderno ó 2 Tone. Finales de los años 1970.El new wave, tributaria del rock and roll de los años 60, tras el fin del punk. Elvis Costello, U2, Blondie, Talking Heads, The B-52's, The Police. Finales de los años 70 y años 80.Van Halen revoluciona la forma de tocar la guitarra eléctrica en el hard rock. Finales de los años 70, primeros de los 80.Surgimiento del post punk; Siouxsie & the Banshees, The Cure, Bauhaus, Joy Division, Public Image Ltd., Gang of Four, Parálisis Permanente. Finales de los años 70.Uso del sintetizador en el synth pop. Kraftwerk, Gary Numan, Depeche Mode, Soft Cell, Modern Talking, Pet shop boys, etc. Finales de los años 70 y años 80.Rock gótico en Europa, Death rock en Estados Unidos y Dark Wave en Alemania, Holanda y otros paises de europa influenciados por el Post punk, el Glam rock y el New wave. Bauhaus, The Sisters of Mercy, The Cure, Siouxsie & the Banshees, The Damned, Clan Of Xymox, Christian Death, Alien Sex Fiend, Specimen. Los dos últimos años de los 70 y principios de los años 80.Raíces del rock industrial; electrónica y rock comienzan a fusionarse. Throbbing Gristle, KMFDM, Einstürzende Neubauten. 1978, 1979 y años 80.Tom Waits y más tarde Nick Cave, representarían la figura del Crooner desde un punto de vista iconoclasta y underground, en una dilatada carrera que se extiende desde los 70 hasta la actualidad, y cuyo mayor apogeo tiene lugar en los años 80.El soft rock es representado por grupos como America y The Eagles.La NWOBHM surge en Inglaterra con bandas como Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Diamond Head, Saxon y Def Leppard como estandarte. A finales de los años 70.2000 En adelante AerosmitheditarAños 1980El rock neoprogresivo (a veces acortado a neo-prog) es un género musical derivado del rock progresivo que alcanzó su auge en la década de 1980. Se caracteriza por sus emocionales composiciones transmitidas mediante letras oscuras y una cuidada teatralidad en el escenario; Marillion es quizás la banda más importante del género, cuyos discos Misplaced Childhood y Clutching at Straws alcanzaron altos puestos en las listas de éxitos. Otras bandas como IQ, Pendragon, Pallas, Jadis o Arena también consiguieron buenas ventas en esta época.El pop rock de radiofórmula continúa mostrando la influencia de la new wave: Tears for Fears, Duran Duran, INXS, The Cars, Adam and the Ants, Billy Idol. Años 80Rock melódico o Soft Rock, potentes solos de guitarra, en conjunto con agradables melodías a cargo de los teclados; estilo encabezado por bandas como Journey, Toto, Foreigner y Boston. Años 80, con origen en los últimos 70.En el campo del rock más comercial y renombrado a nivel mundial, Michael Jackson, Madonna y Prince cosechan numerosos éxitos.7 5 8 Años 80.El rock americano revive gracias a Tom Petty y Bruce Springsteen, este último calificado como "el futuro del rock and roll" o "el Boss". Músicos como John Cougar Mellencamp o John Hiatt destacan en el estilo, mientras Joan Jett, procedente de The Runaways, y Pat Benatar triunfan con numerosos éxitos de rock FM; Dire Straits y Bryan Adams Steve Lukather, guitarrista de Toto, representó gran época del rock de los 80's colaborando con varios artistas de diferentes géneroscontinuarían el concepto de rock radiable a lo largo de la década. Años 80.El Hard rock de los 80's, también denominado Glam metal o Hair metal por las vestimentas y los peinados propios de esa década, alcanza su mayor auge con grupos como Bon Jovi, Cinderella, Europe, L.A. Guns, Mötley Crüe, Poison, Ratt, Tesla, Quiet Riot, Twisted Sister, Warrant o White Lion entre los mas exitosos. Stryper durante un concierto en 1986.Rock cristiano El rock cristiano es una forma de música rock tocada por bandas, cuyos miembros son cristianos, y que a menudo centran en la letra todo lo referente a la fe cristiana. La medida en que sus letras son explícitamente cristianas varía entre bandas como lo fue la primera banda de este naciente género Stryper. Mediados de los años 80, con origen en los últimos 70Las discográficas independientes creadas a partir del punk posibilitan el nacimiento del indie y el indie pop representado por bandas como The Smiths, Orange Juice o The Go-Betweens. En 1986 el NME publica un casete con el título C86 que daría origen al movimiento del mismo nombre. Vista nocturna de L.A. desde Hollywood Hills. La ciudad se convirtió en la meca del rock durante gran parte de la década.Primeros grupos de rock alternativo. Pixies, Jane's Addiction, R.E.M., Dinosaur Jr y Sonic Youth, Red Hot Chili Peppers en Estados Unidos y The Jesus and Mary Chain, New Order y Primal Scream en el Reino Unido, marcan las bases del género, en sus inicios en un plano underground, y para iniciados, y más tarde como fenómenos de masas. Mediados de los años 1980, primeros años 90.Nace el rap metal, estilo alternativo cuyos pioneros fueron Run-D.M.C. y Beastie Boys.9Thrash metal: Marcó el inicio de este genero con Venom, Celtic Frost, Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer, Testament, Anthrax, Sepultura, Suicidal Tendencies, Pantera, Overkill. En Alemania Kreator, Destruction, Sodom y Tankard. El heavy metal adquiere más velocidad y aparece speed metal que daría posteriormente el thrash metal mencionado y el power metal. Años 80 y primeros años 90. La dureza e influencias del género aumenta debido a las distintas perspectivas de unos grupos y otros, creando el death metal con bandas como Death o Morbid Angel y el black metal con bandas como Venom de nuevo, Hellhammer, Bathory o Mayhem. El death metal se fusionaría con el hardcore punk creando un género denominado grindcore, la banda más popular del género es Napalm DeathEn 1987 Guns N' Roses redefinen el hard rock, y utilizan elementos del heavy metal con el disco Appetite for Destruction, que implica un cambio en la temática y actitud que prepararía el cambio para los cambios de la siguiente década, apartándose así de la frivolidad y diversión del sleaze rock. Otras dos bandas que marcaron una diferencia sustancial en el género fueron Dogs D'amour y The Cult, estos últimos en su etapa más rockera y menos siniestra; por su parte, tanto Skid Row como los escoceses Gun, facturando un hard rock ligeramente más modernizado, se mantendrían en la escena de los primeros 90, ya dominada por el grunge. Finales de los años 1980, primeros años 90.Archivo:GNRoldie.jpgGuns N' Roses redefinió el hard rock.Se comienza a apreciar la fuerte influencia en el rock de grupos de hip hop como N.W.A. Cypress Hill, Public Enemy. Finales de los años 1980, primeros años 90.Surge en la ciudad de Manchester la escena madchester, que mezcló el indie con ritmos bailables, dándole a la música un tinte psicodélico. Bandas como The Stone Roses, Happy Mondays, Inspiral Carpets y 808 State serían representantes del género. Este sonido influyó bastante a U2, lo cual es evidente en la grabación del álbum Achtung Baby.El shoegazing fue un género de música indie surgido a finales de los ochenta y principios de los años noventa en el Reino Unido representado por grupos como Depeche Mode, My Bloody Valentine, Ride y Slowdive entre otros.editarAños 1990Segunda Oleada del black metal a lo largo de los años 90 junto a toda la polémica que le rodea, aparece también la Oasismania y una segunda invasión de bandas británicas.10 Fue durante este periodo cuando el desarrollo del black metal se hizo patente y más evidente, sin embargo el origen del género hay que situarlo mucho antes a principios y mediados de los 80s. Fueron los británicos Venom, quienes con su demo de 1979, prepararon el camino para la oleada de black metal que debía venir.11 Los fans se dividieron en opiniones respecto a este grupo,12 quien con su segundo disco, del año 1982, titulado Black Metal, dieron el nombre al género.13 Otras bandas influyentes en establecer las bases del género, fueron, en cuanto a la estética, Kiss, y la danesa Mercyful Fate que en 1982 se estrenó con un EP con cuatro temas denominado Nuns Have No Fun. Gaahl, vocalista de la banda noruega de black metal God Seed, y King ov Hell, bajista, en un concierto en París en 2007. El black metal se fusionaría con lo sinfónico y orquestal con bandas como Emperor y más tarde Dimmu Borgir entro otros.El death metal se dividiría en varias ramas, apareciendo el un estilo más bruto, contundente y técnico en bandas como Cannibal Corpse, Immolation o Dying Fetus, uno más melódico con In Flames, At The Gates, Dark Tranquillity, con progresismos o rock progresivo con Edge Of Sanity, Cynic o Opeth e incluso mestizado con música jazz en bandas como Cynic de nuevo o Cephalic Carnage. También está el doom/death de Anathema, Paradise Lost o My Dying Bride, que cogerían elementos doom (subgénero o variante del heavy metal) creados por Black Sabbath y Candlemass, años más tarde se mestizaría con la subcultura gótica creando el género denominado gothic metal.Rock de fusión. El rock, el metal y el punk se fusionan con el rap y el funk, incorporando otros elementos como rock progresivo. Red Hot Chili Peppers, Fishbone, Living Colour, Faith No More, Infectious Grooves, Primus y Rage Against the Machine. En Holanda se darían a conocer Urban Dance Squad. Años 80 - primeros años 90 Seattle, cuna del grunge.El rock alternativo y el grunge revolucionan el género a raíz del éxito del sencillo Smells Like Teen Spirit del álbum Nevermind de Nirvana. Seattle se convierte en el centro del rock; además de Nirvana, surgen como principales exponentes Pearl Jam, (renacidos de las cenizas de los seminales Mother Love Bone), Screaming Trees, Soundgarden, Stone Temple Pilots, Blind Melon y Alice In Chains, además de Hole, Afghan Whigs, y Garbage, bandas que luego le abrirían el camino a otras de corte más comercial como Nickelback o Collective Soul. El grunge también influye en la escena hard rock, y las hair bands prácticamente desaparecen con la nueva tendencia, observando un cambio en las temáticas, que huye de la frivolidad y la diversión. En el rock alternativo triunfan Weezer, The Smashing Pumpkins o Jane's Addiction gracias al festival Lollapalooza. Años 90.A ello se le viene a sumar el auge del rock industrial y el metal industrial, con bandas como Nine Inch Nails, Marilyn Manson, Ministry, Rammstein, años 90.El metal de los 90 comienza a impregnarse del espíritu del rock alternativo; Sepultura innovan con los álbumes Chaos A.D. y Roots, al igual que Metallica adaptan sus presupuestos a la nueva década, mientras que Pantera desbanca a Michael Jackson del número uno de la lista americana con un disco de metal extremo llamado Far Beyond Driven. Años 90Surge el stoner rock o rock desértico, fusión del rock psicodélico de los 70 con el rock alternativo de los 90, con la música de Black Sabbath; característico por densos riffs de guitarras oscuras y ritmos lentos, utilizando las afinaciones más graves de los instrumentos, contrastado por The Melvins y otras bandas americanas provenientes de California como Kyuss (considerados fundadores del estilo), Fu Manchu o Nebula pero sin llegar a alcanzar el éxito comercial de las bandas de Seattle y del movimiento grunge; el estilo tuvo su continuidad con bandas como Queens of the Stone Age durante la siguiente década. Mediados de los años 90Grupos de hard rock y heavy metal con tendencia a incorporar elementos del rock psicodélico y el punk, así como de la cultura de "Serie B", comienzan a popularizarse y triunfar en Estados Unidos: Monster Magnet, White Zombie, Y Danzig, banda del antiguo líder de The Misfits. Mediados de los años 1990The Black Crowes contrastan como "rara avis" en la nueva escena por su propuesta fuertemente retro, e influenciada por The Faces o The Rolling Stones. A lo largo de los años 90 desarrollarían más su estilo hacia el concepto de "jam-band", entrocando así con un incipiente "revival 70's", secundado por la personal propuesta de Blind Melon, quienes desde 1992 conjugan el rock alternativo y ciertos aspectos del grunge con una estética y sonido retro, y seguido en menor medida, Spin Doctors y una nueva hornada de grupos influenciados por Grateful Dead que despuntarían en la segunda mitad de la década, entre ellos, Phish y Blues Traveller. Años 1990.Esta tendencia retro hacia sonidos de los 70, la confirmarían grupos como Counting Crows o 4 Non Blondes, que saltarían a la fama con sus dos respectivos hits, "Mr. Jones" y "What's up", temas que sonarían de forma insistente durante el resto de la década en las radiofórmulas, convirtiéndose ambos en temas de referencia de la década. Mediados de los años 90.El britpop nace en el Reino Unido a mediados de los años 90, como reacción a la creciente popularidad del grunge que invadía las radios locales, de la mano de grupos como Oasis, Blur, Radiohead, Pulp, Suede, The Verve y Placebo. El britpop toma influencia de los géneros madchester, indie, shoegazing, new wave y el rock de los 70 y 60. Mediados de los años 1990.Oasis lanza la obra maestra llamada "(What's the Story) Morning Glory?" su segundo disco, que venderia más de 22 millones de discos en todo el mundo, y causaria que alcanze una popularidad inimaginable, llevándolos a realizar 2 mega conciertos en Knebworth Park para 125.000 personas cada noche, alcanzando así un récord en su país.Prodigy, The Chemical Brothers, Fatboy Slim, Apollo 440 y otros artistas de big beat combinan rock con distintos géneros de música electrónica, alcanzando una notable popularidad entre las audiencias rock. Mediados de los años 1990.Surge el pop punk con grupos como The Offspring, Green Day, Blink 182, Rancid y NOFX (procedentes de la escena hardcore punk melódica) principalmente, que se encargan de llevar el punk a un plano menos contracultural y rupturista que el punk original, y musicalmente más limpio y melódico. También el género forma gran parte de la segunda oleada punk. Mediados de los años 1990.Bandas como Redd Kross, Urge Overkill o Jellyfish, reivindican de nuevo la música e imagen de los años 70, esta vez desde una óptica y sonido cercanos en ocasiones a Cheap Trick o los primeros Kiss, y a melodías Beatlelianas arropadas por enérgicas secciones rítmicas tomadas del punk y el hard rock; años 90.Los años 1990 es también la década en que triunfan solistas, en ocasiones cercanos a la figura del crooner o del cantautor, pero con propuestas marcadamente personales, arriesgadas e iconoclastas, que en muchas ocasiones toman un rumbo fuera del género, como Jeff Buckley, PJ Harvey, Björk o Tori Amos. Cabe citar asimismo los últimos discos para American Recordings de un artísticamente renacido Johnny Cash. Años 1990.Radiohead publica OK Computer, álbum que según la prensa musical se convierte en su obra cumbre y uno de los más importantes de la década,14 influyendo en grupos posteriores como Travis, Delirious?, Keane, Muse y Coldplay. Finales de los años 1990.De la mezcla de grunge, funk y hip hop aparece a mediados de década el nu metal, estilo que se haría muy popular hasta mediados de la siguiente década. Bandas como Korn y Deftones serían los precursores del estilo, que alcanzaría su máxima popularidad con la aparición de bandas como Limp Bizkit o Linkin ParkSegunda etapa del gothic metal y tercera etapa del gothic rock, se suprimen las voces guturales del death en el metal gótico: Nightwish, Moonspell, Within Temptation, Anabantha (1996). Nightwish fusionan metal gótico con ópera. Comienzan bandas que muestran influencias del metal gótico fusionado con otros géneros como metal alternativo o Doom metal: Epica, Within Temptation, Therion. The 69 Eyes, HIM, Xandria, L'Âme Immortelle, Entwine,(1996 - 1998). Mediados de los años 90.Segunda mitad de la década, nueva ola de rock, llamado en ocasiones action-rock, fusionando hard rock con punk, como reacción a la intelectualidad del grunge y el alternativo, vuelta al rock más básico. El movimiento proviene de Escandinavia principalmente; Turbonegro, Backyard Babies, Hellacopters, Hardcore Superstar o Gluecifer; sin olvidar la respuesta americana, con Buckcherry o Nashville Pussy. Ello trae consigo un cierto revival del glam rock, y grupos como L.A.Guns o Poison vuelven a girar o editar discos. Últimos años 1990 y primera mitad de los años 2000.Últimos años 90, y primera mitad de la nueva década, se populariza el country alternativo o "americana"; así se le llama al nuevo rock americano; country y música de raíces americana fusionado con rock alternativo; Drive-By Truckers, Steve Earle, Lucinda Williams, Son Volt, Wilco o Cracker. Vuelta a las raíces, pero con otro punto de vista más actual, partiendo del legado de Gram Parsons, y cuyas raíces se sitúan generalmente en el grupo Uncle Tupelo.En España, hacen auge grupos como Extremoduro y Platero y tú y nacen muchos otros como Dikers, Marea y La Fuga prevalenciendo el rock urbano sobre el pop rock clásico,este auge se ve influido por la separación de Héroes del Silencio.Desaparecen los últimos grupos que definieron el rock durante los '70. Pink Floyd, líder en el rock psicodélico y progresivo, se termina separando y ésto pone fin a la era del rock de los '70.editarAños 2000 en adelante El nu metal tuvo su apogeo a principios de la década siendo Linkin Park el grupo más exitoso con más de 60 millones de discos vendidos.Aunque el Rap Metal tuvo su éxito durante la década de los 90, con bandas como Rage Against The Machine, su verdadero éxito, fue al comienzo del milenio con bandas como Linkin Park que lanzó su primer álbum Hybrid Theory, además se convirtió en el álbum debut más vendido de la década. Limp Bizkit que lanzó Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water, Papa Roach, Korn, y Slipknot con su álbum homónimo.Auge del metalcore y deathcore, con bandas como As I Lay Dying, Killswitch Engage y Shadows Fall como principales exponentes. Finales de la década de 1990 y principios de la década de 2000.Tras las fusiones entre géneros que se dieron en la década de 1990, el rock vuelve a su concepto más básico en el 2000 como garage rock o garage rock revival, con influencias y enfoque alternativos; con grupos como The Strokes,Yeah Yeah Yeahs, The White Stripes, The Libertines, The Vines, The Hives, Kings of Leon, BRMC, etc.La Nueva ola del post grunge; con grupos como Audioslave, 12 Stones, Three Days Grace, Seether, Taproot o Ytterbium. Principios y mediados de los años 2000.Sigue la oleada del pop-punk entre 2000 y 2005 con bandas como The Offspring, Green Day, Blink 182, Sum 41, NOFX, entre otros más. Destacándose también féminas solistas, como Avril Lavigne lider solista de este estilo.En el deathcore destacan Job for a Cowboy, Despised Icon y As Blood Runs Black.En el plano del pop rock alternativo y rock alternativo los cuales usan la guitarra, batería, pianos, sintetizadores, etc. destacan Linkin Park, Muse, Coldplay, Green Day, Evanescence e Incubus. Principios y mediados de los años 2000.En el 2001 aparece el segundo album de System of a Down banda de Nu Metal titulado Toxicity el cual tuvo mucho exito en la industria musical.En el año 2005 la banda californiana Green Day da su más grande concierto en Milton Keynes siendo este el concierto más grande en la historia del Punk Rock.Queens of the Stone Age continúan durante la nueva época el legado stoner rock de Kyuss, añadiéndole otros matices, instrumentación y estructuras a algo que definen como Robot Rock. Principios y mediados de los años 2000.En el Reino Unido, The Libertines reinventa el britpop, dándole un tinte menos comercial al de bandas como Oasis o Blur. Con letras más autodestructivas, pero sin variar demasiado la fórmula de las bandas anteriores, logran ser una banda de culto, a la vez que abren el camino a bandas como Franz Ferdinand, Boy Kill Boy, Bloc Party, Arctic Monkeys, Kasabian, Maxïmo Park, y Kaiser Chiefs. Otras bandas de post punk revival, como Mando Diao (Suecia), actualizan el legado del post punk y del britpop.Las principales bandas de hard rock y heavy metal vuelven a su sonido clásico de los años 80, luego de largas etapas de experimentación con sonidos noventeros.Surgen bandas de indie rock, post punk revival, indie alternativo, otras ramas de la nueva ola (New wave) como The Killers y The Bravery (entre las que ha habido rivalidades), Franz Ferdinand y Arctic Monkeys (indie), Arcade Fire e Interpol (1998 – presente) de post punk revival, banda cuyo estilo oscuro ha sido camparado con el de Joy Division, Interpol es una de las pioneras y más influyentes bandas del post punk revival.En EE. UU. grupos como LCD Soundsystem, !!! o The Rapture adaptarían la parte más bailable del género dando lugar al dance punk y al dance rock con bandas como Panic! at the Disco.En el 2007 El solo de la canción Blackbird de la Banda Alter Bridge fue nombrado el mejor solo de todos los tiempos por la revista Guitar Magazine.En el 2007 el álbum debut de Klaxons, Myths of the Near Future, lanzado el 29 de enero del 2007 da paso al nuevo género llamado new rave, en los cuales también hay grupos como Datarock, Hot Chip y Cansei de Ser Sexy. El estilo denota la influencia del rock de la década de 2000 con parte de la cultura rave (electrónica) de los 90, la etiqueta de new rave se le aplica frecuentemente y tal vez erróneamente a grupos con influencias electrónicas.Muse se consagra en Europa con su mezcla de rock alternativo con música clásica y toques progresivos, con exitosas giras alrededor de todo el mundo presentando sus discos Absolution (2003) y Black Holes and Revelations (2006), dando dos shows agotados en el nuevo estadio de Wembley en Londres presentando este último.La tradicional figura del cantautor iconoclasta en el rock, tiene su continuidad con el éxito de Antony and the Johnsons y su disco I am a bird now, mientras Rufus Wainwright sorprende en sucesivas entregas con su estilo personal que recuerda en su tonalidad vocal a Jeff Buckley, practicando ambos músicos diversas fusiones estilísticas que enlazan con el trabajo a caballo entre rock y lírica de artistas como Lou Reed, mientras Mark Lanegan continúa con su sonido profundo e introspectivo tras la disolución de Screamin' Trees. Mediados de la década de 2000.The Darkness, The Answer y Airbourne vuelven a poner en el primer plano de actualidad la esencia del hard rock con una gran atención a la puesta en escena, guitarras energéticas y cuidadas, diversión como leit-motiv principal, e incluso voces en falsete. Por su parte, Velvet Revolver suman al género la influencia del post grunge y el grunge, debido a que su ex-vocalista era procedente de la banda de grunge Stone Temple Pilots.Wolfmother y Jet cosechan éxitos de audiencia con su hard rock de impronta retro.Tanto la banda Scissor Sisters como el solista Mika fusionan el pop rock con el funk y la música disco de corte retro, cosechando un notable éxito. Mediados de los años 2000.El rock progresivo y el rock experimental consiguen un relativo auge gracias a grupos como Porcupine Tree y The Mars Volta, este último es el más notable por sus influencias de punk rock, jazz fusion, funk, dándole toques psicodélicos del rock de los 60's - 70's como los de Jimmy Hendrix y Carlos Santana. El metal progresivo crece en popularidad gracias a bandas como Ayreon, Dream Theater, Mastodon, Opeth, Pain of Salvation, Riverside, Symphony X y Tool.Avenged Sevenfold, DevilDriver, Disturbed, Lamb of God, Machine Head y Trivium son algunas de las bandas que forman parte del movimiento conocido como NWOAHM (nueva ola de heavy metal americano).Las bandas de rock más populares del siglo XX regresan, aunque la mayoría como solistas o en pequeñas reuniones. El evento Live 8 permitió el último regreso de bandas como Pink Floyd. Led Zeppelin, el más grande exponente del hard rock de la historia se reúne en un concierto luego de casi 25 años de su separación, mientras que Queen se une con Paul Rodgers para formar Queen+Paul Rodgers. Roger Waters, bajista de Pink Floyd, realiza un el Dark Side of the Moon World Tour y posteriormente regresa para conmemorar los 30 años de The Wall con The Wall Live. Bandas como Oasis y R.E.M. se separan, y otras como The Police se reúnen. John Fogerty realiza un tour con las canciones de Creedence Clearwater Revival.Algunas de las bandas de la vieja escuela continuaron publicando albumes de estudio y realizando giras mundiales como AC/DC con Black Ice; Aerosmith con Just Push Play, Honkin' on Bobo y Music from Another Dimension; Iron Maiden con Dance of Death, A Matter of Life and Death y The Final Frontier; o Def Leppard con X y Songs from the Sparkle Lounge;Aerosmith;entre otros. Subgéneros Garage rockGrungeHard rockHeavy metalIndie rockPunkRockabillyRock progresivoRock psicodélicoRock tropicalShoegazingStoner rockRock alternativoBlues rockCountry rockFolk rockFunk rockGlam rockJazz rockPolka rockRap rockReggae rockSka punkSoul rock Tango rockGothic rockDoom rockDeath rockRock ácidoRock rolinga